Conversando Pelo Messenger
by Carissinha
Summary: Alicia e Will conversam sobre fanfictions. O problema é que sempre uma coisa leva a outra.


Título:Conversando Pelo Messenger  
>Autor:Carissinha<br>Categoria: [Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, metafic, pós segunda temporada.  
>Advertências: Spoiler de Closing Arguments, trechos de outras fics.<br>Classificação:NC-17  
>Capítulos: 1 (one shot)<br>Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
>Resumo:Alicia e Will conversam pelo messenger.<br>N/A: Quero agradecer a Mandioca e a Lai, porque eu usei trechos de fics das duas e elas aceitaram que eu fizesse isso. E é para as duas que eu dedico a fic . Por sempre surtarem comigo por esse ship complicado ao extremo.  
>Onde está em vermelho tem o trecho de outras fics e redireciona para o link original da fic aqui no NFF.<p>

**Conversando Pelo Messenger**

Alicia entrou em seu escritório e ligou o computador, entrando no Messenger. Não costumava passar muito tempo conversando online, mas era uma oportunidade de encontrar Will, que parecia adorar tudo que dizia respeito à tecnologia.

Era engraçado, pessoalmente os dois se sentiam constrangidos. Era impossível não lembrar que há pouco mais de uma semana estavam em um quarto de hotel, se permitindo dar vazão à paixão que compartilhavam desde a faculdade, mas que não puderam extravasar antes. Só que depois daquele momento, o constrangimento tomou conta do relacionamento dos dois. Ela era casada com o procurador, para todos os efeitos, mesmo que isso não fossa mais verdade. Ele era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Chicago e, namorado de uma jornalista bem sucedida. Não tinham um relacionamento e, provavelmente, não teriam no futuro. E Will era seu chefe. Por mais que quando se vissem um turbilhão de sentimentos tomasse conta, tudo o que podiam fazer era aparentar calma.

Bastou ficar online uma mensagem apareceu:

**WGardner**: Oi! Estou surpreso de te ver online.

Era uma pena que da sala dela fosse impossível ver o escritório de Will, no outro corredor.

**Alicia**: Pois é! Eu ainda acho mais divertido conversar olhando nos olhos, mas estou me acostumando a usar isso aqui.

**WGardner**: Não é a mesma coisa, mas pode ser bem divertido.

Houve uma pequena pausa. Alicia não sabia se deveria responder. Aquela conversa poderia tomar um rumo bem perigoso. Com eles qualquer coisa poderia ser perigosa e se transformar em tensão.

**WGardner**: Alicia?Está aí?

**Alicia**: sim. Você realmente gosta de internet, eu sei.

**WGardne**r: A internet tem coisas bem legais. Você sabe o que é fanfic?

**Alicia**: Já ouvi falar. Meus filhos me contaram que escreveram algumas sobre Peter e a tal da prostituta com quem ele me traiu.

**WGardne**r: Você não devia pensar nisso.

**Alicia**: Eu não costumo pensar. Isso ficou no passado, do mesmo jeito que Peter.

Alicia se arrependeu do que escreveu na hora que clicou em enviar. Agora não podia mais apagar.

**WGardner**: Você faz bem. Mas, voltando às fanfictions, eu descobri que existem algumas em que nós dois somos protagonistas.

Aquilo realmente surpreendeu Alicia.

**Alicia**: Sério? E como são?

**WGardner**: Algumas são fofinhas, com final feliz. Vou te mostrar um trecho:

_A mão de Alicia vai deslizando de encontro com a mão de Will, que estava pousada sobre o balcão. Ela encosta seus dedos nos dele._  
><em>- Nos merecemos uma segunda chance Alicia? – Pergunta incrédulo com o que estava acontecendo.<em>  
><em>- Todos nos merecemos Will. – Ela fala olhando no fundo dos olhos de Will.<em>  
><em>Ao ouvir a respostas Will segura a mão de Alicia e a acaricia. E dá um sorriso sincero.<em>

_Eles começariam a se dar a segunda chance._

**WGardner**: Outras tem um final triste para nosso amor:

_- Você já se arrependeu de não ter tentado fazer algo que queria muito? - Will perguntou de repente._  
><em>- Acho que todo mundo tem algum arrependimento desse tipo.<em>  
><em>- É – ele respondeu pensativo. – Eu tenho um grande arrependimento. E sei que agora é tarde, meu tempo já passou.<em>

_Alicia olhou profundamente para o advogado. E viu. Enxergou dentro dos olhos dele o que já desconfiava havia algum tempo. Will se arrependia de não ter tentado ser mais que um amigo na época da faculdade. Ela teve uma paixonite pelo colega, mas ele nunca tomou nenhuma atitude. Aí chegou Peter e tudo mudou. Agora as coisas eram diferentes._

**Alicia**: Nossa! As pessoas realmente escrevem sobre nós. E escrevem muito bem! Parece que nos conhecem.

**WGardner**: É porque você não viu as que são NC-17.

**Alicia**: NC, o quê?

**WGardner**: NC-17. São fanfics onde existem cenas... como posso dizer? Cenas mais quentes.

**Alicia**: Eles nos colocam fazendo sexo?

Ela realmente estava ficando chocada com aquilo. As pessoas a imaginavam fazendo sexo com Will? Ela já imaginava isso demais para ler algo do tipo.

**WGardner**: Sim. Essas fics são bem... interessantes.

Alicia sabia que ele queria dizer outra coisa.

**WGardner**: Lê um trechinho:

_Meus lábios procuraram pelos seus, e os tomaram em um beijo sedento de desejo. As línguas entrelaçaram-se de forma agressiva, erótica. Enquanto a mão que estava sobre seu seio o acariciava, - oras com força, oras com gentileza – a outra seguia seu curso pela cintura, e então as nádegas volumosas, apertando-as sem nem um pingo de gentileza. Alicia gemeu novamente._

_Não pude mais esperar. Fazia tantos anos, tanto tempo sonhando em tê-la novamente. Levantei o vestido e abri o zíper da calça. Em menos de um segundo, eu já estava dentro dela. Sem aviso, sem pedir permissão, eu me movimentava com todo o desejo reprimido explodindo em minhas veias. E de repente, tudo estava tremendo._

Alicia não acreditava no que lia. Era muito real e muito excitante. E a fazia lembrar da loucura que ela e Will cometeram ao passarem uma hora dentro de um quarto de hotel. Pessoas públicas não deviam se expor tanto.

**WGardner**: Não vai dizer nada?

**Alicia**: O que deseja que eu diga, Will? E a sua namorada Tammy, como vai?

**WGardner**: Você pode esquecer a Tammy por alguns minutos? A questão aqui não é a Tammy. Nós bem sabemos. Essas fanfics mexem comigo, me fazem lembrar da nossa história e de como eu quero você, de todas as maneiras. É horrível desejar o que não se pode ter.

**Alicia**: Você acha que eu não sei? Will, nós não devíamos ter começado essa conversa. Só vamos nos magoar, como sempre.

**WGardner**: Eu sei. Você tem razão.

**Alicia**: Acho melhor eu ir continuar trabalhando no caso da promotora assassinada e tentar esquecer as coisas que estou sentindo agora.

**WGardner**: Você sempre tem razão.

Alicia desligou o computador pensando em como as fanfics estavam certas sobre eles, de uma forma ou de outra. Eles se amavam, mereciam uma segunda chance, mas talvez tivessem realmente perdido o tempo certo. Tudo o que restou, foi uma única noite de loucura.


End file.
